Sweet Royal Love
by DarthJamaay
Summary: On the night Queen Alicia Acorn was crying over her lonelyness due to the lose of her late husband, her daughter, Princess Sally Acorn, decided to cheer her mother up with some unconditional love... So yes Sally x Alicia and so much more... Lemon fanfiction, so rated M. This fanfiction is inspired by the fanfiction of GrayPaulineces: My Mother's Keeper, which was never finished.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of these days… A day when you are bored as hell because of the bad weather. I have spent the past hours into my room, trying some old robes and sending mail to my girlfriend Nicole.

I couldn't wait to be tomorrow. It has been so long since our last date. "Sigh. There's no point of making this day any longer" I said to myself and headed to the door. The castle was sure really quiet since Elias and Megan left. Elias had to leave because of his duty as a king, since daddy died two years ago. He had a meeting with the President of the United Federation, I think... And Megan took the opportunity to pay her parents a visit in Feral Forest.

I walked through the corridor and entered into the bathroom. As I took off my clothes, I noticed how big my breast was. Not as big as Bunnie's, but still pretty big. I played for a moment with them before entering into the shower. I always loved the feeling of hot water against my fur. Soooo great. I then put on my nightgown and started making my way back to my bedroom.

I suddenly heard something coming from mother's room. I decided to check what was going on but I stopped right at her doorstep. "Wait… Is she… Masturbating?" I opened the door to take a peek with extra precaution of not making any noise. And there she was: my mother, the Queen Alicia, still wearing her robe and playing with herself. One hand fondling her breasts and the other fingering her pussy.

"Mmmm yeah so good..." she said, while making cute moans.

"Yes baby, right there! Oh God that's so good! Mmmmm"

I know I should have close the door and walk to my room, but I couldn't help myself. What I was just witnessing was just so hypnotizing. I never noticed how sexy mother was. And her body… So gorgeous. As mother kept playing with herself, I surprised myself fondling my breasts and rubbing my pussy.

"No no no! I… I can't! This is… This is… Wrong! I shouldn't do that!" I thinked, taking my hands off my body. Mother's moans was getting louder and louder.

"But… Fuck this is so hot… I… I guess if… I do it quickly… This won't hurt anybody..." as I replaced my hand on my pussy.

"Oh fuck yes! Almost there baby!" mother said while approaching the climax.

"Moan… Oh mommy… Yes..." was I whispering as I was playing with my boobs and pussy.

"Ah YES! Give it to me Sally!" mother shouted. I couldn't believe it… She was thinking of me during all this time?

"Oh mommy I love you!" I accidentally shouted while cumming. Then I realized I made too much noise and that mother probably heard me. I froze behind the door until mother called me. "Oh no… She did hear me. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Sally… Is… Is that you?..." mother asked. I started to shed some tears. I was so ashamed… I flipped the door wide opened and rushed into my mother's arms.

"Sally… Darling… What's wrong?" mother asked.

"Oh mother I'm so sorry!… Please forgive me" I cried.

"Forgive you for what, Darling? Please tell me" she asked while placing her hands on my cheeks.

"I… I saw you..." I sobbed "And… And I… I..."

"Sh-sh Don't cry my little one" mother said while patting my hair. "It's all right. I am not angry."

She then placed a kiss on my forehead.

"It's my fault, my dear. Not yours."

I calmed down after a while and wiped the tears from my face. We both stayed silent for a few minutes before I pronounced a sentence.

"Mother… Were you masturbating thinking about me?" I asked.

"Well… Yes Sally dearest. Yes I was." she replied.

I didn't know what to say about that. It felt so wrong, but so hot at the same time. But I think I understand mother. She must feel so alone since dad died. I felt the same when Sonic dumped me for Amy and it took a long time before I could shear up again, thanks to Nicole. So… Maybe mommy only needed someone to love her. And well… A loving daughter can't leave her mother like that.

"Mommy..." I said, while placing my hands on her cheeks. She acted a little surprised. But before she could say anything, I kissed her on her lips and started moving my tongue in her mouth. Her eyes were wide opened for a moment but then she closed them and put her own hands on my cheeks. And It didn't take long for her tongue to meet mine. We stayed linked to each other for a long time. We broke our embrace and looked at each other.

"Sally dear… That was wonderful… But what did you do that?" mommy asked.

"I don't know… I guess It's my way of saying I love you" I responded. "Did you like it?"

"Oh yes baby, I did" she answered.

"Well then, we should continue, shouldn't we?" I said before kissing my mother's cheeks many times. She moaned happily started doing the same to me, but with much more licking.

"Mmm… You taste so good, sweetheart" she said in a very sexy way.

"Thank you mommy. But I would like to taste you too"

And without any warning, I unbuttoned her robe and aimed my lips at her breasts. I kissed her boobs several times, then I licked and sucked on her tits while my hands were groping mommy's breasts.

"Oh yeah baby! Come on, suck on mama's nipples my little angel! _Moan_ You have no idea how much I have missed that feeling.." mommy said while patting my head and kissing my forehead.

"Sally lowes mama's melons" I replied in a childish manner.

I released mommy's breasts and started unbuttoned my nightgown to reveal my own breasts to my beloved mommy.

"Will you liwck my melons twoo, mama?" I asked.

"Of course. It will be my pleasure, my darling daughter" mommy answered as she pressed her delightful lips on my jugs and started massaging my melons with her hands.

"Oh mommy… You're so good at that. I can't tell you how much I am enjoying this"

"Well I used to be a naughty girl when I was young" mommy responded with a malicious grin on her face. "You sure do have some nice boobs my dear. They're so big, firm and delicious".

"Thank you mommy. But I think yours are bigger than mine"

"Would you like to compare breasts size, my little princess?" she asked. I nodded and mommy released my boobs so we could compare our breasts. We pressed our tits against each other and looked for the result.

"Hmm Yours look a little bigger than mine mommy" I said while holding my breasts against mother's one.

"It seems so. But yours are very beautiful nonetheless. And your nipples look so hard and sexy" mommy said with her hand patting my cheek and her eyes giving me a seductive look.

"Thank you mama" I said before kissing her lips. "I got that from you".

"You're being so sweet with me, my darling. I am so lucky to have raised such a gentle and beautiful little slut like you." mommy replied.

"Wow mama… Talking dirty I see..." I said smiling. "I really like that. Please keep talking dirty".

Mommy then made me lay on the bed and started to rub me between my legs while she kept sucking on my nipples.

"Oh mama! Fuck this is so good! Please, keep rubbing my pussy!"

"That's right… Who's mama little slut?" mommy asked while licking my belly.

"Ah! I am! I am your slut mama!" I screamed while having the most awkward yet best orgasm of my life. I spread my juice all over mother's hand. She then licked her hand and said "Mmm… Baby darling, your juice is delicious. Here, have a taste" as she put her fingers into my mouth. I licked and sucked her fingers.

"Mmm… Mama, I fucking love you!"

"I love you too, my precious little baby" mommy replied as she licked my lips.

"If you still have some energy, I would like to try something with you Sally" mother asked.

"Well, yes if you want" I answered. "What is it mama?" I asked.

Mother moved her index finger ant told me it was a surprise. She got off the bed and walked to a cupboard. I took the rest of my nightgown off so I could be totally naked. Mother then came back with two glasses of wine. I must say I was a little disappointed… I expected… Well, something else. She handed me one of the glasses and we drunk our glass. It tasted a bit funny though…

"So mama, what's next?" I asked.

Mother put her hands on my breasts and started pressing them. She then told me to do the same. I did it and we pressed each others breasts for a moment until something started to feel weird inside me.

"Mommy… I… I am starting to feel odd..." I said. Suddenly, mother and I started lactating. Yes. Milk dropped out of our nipples.

"What the fuck!? Mom! What's going on?!" I shouted.

"Calm down, my darling daughter. This is the surprise I was talking about. This wine grant and restore the ability to produce milk. What do you think about that?" mother asked.

"That's… That's… Great actually!" I responded.

"I am glad you think so, ma dear" mother said. She then aimed her breasts at my mouth. "Now be a good girl and let mommy feed you."

As an obedient daughter, I put my lips on mothers tits and started sucking on them. Mother moaned happily. After a while, milk started to come into my mouth. I shredded a tear of nostalgia.

"Mmm… Yummy. I forgot how sweet and warm your milk was" I whispered.

"I am so happy your enjoying it Sally. Please, just don't stop" mother said.

"I won't. It tastes too good" I replied as I kept drinking mother's milk. Once I had enough milk, I released mother breasts from my lips and laid myself on the bed. Mom then climbed on top of me.

"Would you like to try my milk, mommy?" I asked her.

"I though you would never ask me, darling." mommy responded as she started to suck my nipples and drink my milk.

"Ah yes! I'm breastfeeding my own mother… It's so wrong… But it feels so good" I said. Mommy was still sucking and fondling my breasts.

"Your milk is delicious Sally. Yummy. So tasty. I'll only drink your milk from now on."

"If I can have yours, then I promise you'll have all the milk you want, mama" I responded while patting mother's head. She looks so cute like that. Once I filled her up, we both laid on the bed and cuddled each other while exchanging long and passionate kisses. Mother placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me with a tender sight.

"I love Sally" she said. I smiles and licked her breasts.

"I love you too, mom. And I know Nicole will love you too."

Her eyes started to shred tears. Not out of sadness, but out of happiness. She held tight in her arms and we cuddled for a long time before falling asleep in our embrace. I know what we did was wrong, and that's an understatement. But I didn't care. All I wanted was to give my sweet mother the love that she deserved. From this night, our relation changed forever. We were more than Queen and Princess, more than mother and daughter. From this night, were lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

A sunbeam passed through the curtains and came over my face and wake me up. I opened an eye and saw my mother still sleeping. She is so beautiful, so peaceful, just like an angel. I approached my face from her and gave her a kiss on her nose. Mother made a little moan before slowly opening her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning, my little girl" she said, before giving a tender kiss on my lips.

"Mmm… Last night was wonderful, my dear. I hope you liked it too" mommy asked.

I licked mom's breast and giggled "I loved it mama. I hoped we could that every time we got the chance."

Mommy kissed my nipples and answered "We will, my daughter. There is no chance I'm letting go that sexy body of yours. But we must be very careful, cupcake. It will be our little secret for now."

We then wrapped our arms around each other and cuddled for a few moment, nose against nose. I then got out of the bed to get my jacket and my boots and got dressed pretty fast. Unfortunately, mom seemed to have some difficulties putting her robe on, so I proposed my help. After putting my mother in her robe, I told her to sit on the edge of the bed and I took her shoes. I then knelt next to my mother and took mother's right feet.

"Sally, you don't have to..." mother said.

"I know, mom" I giggled. "It's just that I like to help you."

I then took one the choose and was ready to put mother's feet in it. But then I froze for a moment.

"Sally? Is everything OK?" mother asked.

"Yes, mommy. Everything is fine" I responded. I put the shoe back on the floor ant took mom's feet in both hands. I then passionately kissed her feet.

"Oooh… I see where you're going, my darling." mommy moaned. Apparently, she enjoyed my kiss… So I thought I could give her feet an other one, or maybe even a lick.

"Your feet tastes really good, mommy. Do you want me to try the sole?" I asked.

"Mmm… Go ahead, my angel" mother answered.

I then gave to mother's sole a few kisses before using my tongue. I am pretty sure mommy was enjoying herself, since she presented me her left feet. I got the message and took mommy's feet for a trip with my lips. Mother made a lot of sounds of pleasure.

"Oooh Sally, I am so glad we can have this quality time together" mommy said.

"Me too, mama" I responded while kissing mother's feet. "Do you want me to take off my boots so you can return me the favor?"

"I would love that, sweetheart. But maybe after breakfast then. I am starving" she said.

"All right. I 'm a little hungry too, even after this delicious starter" I giggled.

I released mother's feet from my lips and took back her shoes, but then she stopped me.

"On second thought, darling, I think I'm gonna stay with my bear foot today" mommy said with a smile on her face.

"Oh?! Well, me too then" I replied. I then took off my boots and walked to kitchen along with mother. We prepared ourselves some slices of bread that we placed into the toaster and took a jar of blackberry jam out of the fridge. Once we were done with our breakfast, I told my mother I could surely drink something.

"Well, we have some orange juice, or maybe some sparkling water. Which one would you like, Sally?" mother said as she was looking into the fridge. I bit my lower lip, got up from my chair and walked to mommy so I could pull down her robe and grope her melons from behind.

"I think I would prefer milk, mommy..." I giggled.

"Oooh… Silly me… I forgot about our little agreement. Here baby, it's all yours" mother grinned while presenting me her large breasts. I immediately put my lips on mommy's jugs and started to suck her milk out. She moaned happily while holding her hand on the back of my head, while mine was groping her butt and breasts.

"Mmm… mama's tasty milk. Yummi" I moaned. But then mother pulled my head from her tits. I looked at her with a sad expression.

"Sally, what are we doing? This is not a proper way for a young lady to drink her milk. A princess should drink her milk in a glass" mother said.

"Huh. You know mom, if you want me to milk you, you just have to ask" I responded.

"I know my precious darling. It's just that I like our little role play" she replied while licking my left cheek. "Now be a good girl and go take a glass."

I nodded and walked to the cup board while mommy took her robe off and walked to the table. I then came back with two glasses that I put on the table.

"Why two glasses, my dear?" mother asked.

"I thought you would like to have a taste of your own milk, mommy" I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! I am so lucky to have such a loving daughter..."

"Thank you, mom" I said as I kissed mother on her lips. "Now please: bend over a little."

Mother obeyed and I started to gently milk her melons. She panted heavily out of pleasure.

"Fuck… My darling daughter… Feels… So… Good..." she panted. Once the glasses were full, we drunk mommy's milk together.

"So mother, what do you think?"

"Mmm, delicious…" mother said. "How about we try your milk now, Sally?"

"That's an offer I can't refuse, mama" I answered as I bend over the two empty glasses. Mother then grabbed my breasts and started milking me.

"Mama… Your hands are purely magic"

"I knew you would enjoy that too, darling. Oh, looks like it's enough milk for now. Come on, let's drink it now" mother said while taking a glass and handing me the other one. We drank it all and, I must say, drinking my own milk felt so intoxicating, so hot.

"Mmm… So refreshing..." I said.

"And yet so sweet and warm..." mother replied.

Mother had mustache of milk on his upper lip, I found that very amusing but I couldn't let her that milk on her face, so I used my tongue to clean her mustache.

"Mama wants to thank you for your sweet milk, Sally. What would you like from your slutty mommy? Mother asked.

I joined my hands and started to wiggle. "I don't knoooow..." I said in an innocent tone. I came a little closer to mommy so our breasts would touch ad put my hands on her shoulders.

"But you did promised me something earlier, didn't you?..." I said while caressing her leg with my feet. Mother got the cue and said "And as a loving mother, I always keep my promise."

Mother kissed me on my forehead, then she lowered to kiss me on my nose, then my mouth, my neck, my breasts and nipples. She then used her tongue on my belly, before lowering to my leg and my ankle. Mama stood on all fours and started kissing my right feet. After passionately kissing my feet several times with her soft lips, mom told me to lay against the wall so she could take my feet in her hands. She then kissed my sole, before licking it.

"Theehehehe! Mom… You're tickling me!" I laughed.

Mom then took my toes into her mouth and sucked on them. She did the same with my left feet. I took mommy's hand and we went to my bedroom. I told her I would like to push our relation further. Mom sat on my bed.

"Mama, please don't look. I don't want you to spoil the surprise" I told her.

"A surprise? I wonder what it is..." mother said with her hands on her face.

I then told mommy to open her eyes. She made a sound of surprise when she saw the strap-on I was wearing pointing right at her.

"My my… What do we have here?" mom said.

"Just let me fuck you, mama" I responded.

Mommy climbed on the bed and stood on all fours, presenting me her pussy. I entered her and started pleasuring her.

"Ah that's right my darling daughter! Fuck me Sally! Screw your mama!" mommy shouted.

"Do you like it mama? Am I making you happy?" I asked.

"Yeah you motherfucker! Aaaah! I'm coming!"

Once mother came, I pulled out the strap-on from her and started eating her pussy. Mother then grope my strap-on and told me she wanted to fuck me. I handed her my strap-on and laid on my back, waiting for my mother to enter me. She grabbed me by the hips and gently came inside me and started fucking me.

"Ah! Mama… Mama… Yes..."

"Come on, baby! Cum. Cum for mommy!"

Mommy let the strap-on inside me and bend over me to kiss my lips. I wrapped my legs around her back. She put her tongue into my mouth, I did the same.

"Mmmm. I love you, my daughter."

"I love you too, mama. I love you from all my heart. I want to stay with you… By your side… Forever..." I said lovely.

"Me too darling" mother responded.

We then slid under the blanket, mother was holding me in her arms, caressing the back of my head. My arms were wrapped around her. I was ready to take a nap in her arms, but a sight on the clock made me realize that I was about to be late for my date with Nicole. I quickly put on my jacket and boots, before giving mommy a goodbye kiss.

"Later, mom" I said.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Have fun" she responded.

I then walked to the door ans made my way to Nicole's house.

 **Well, that's all for Chapter 2. A little something I forgot to add in the previous chapter: English isn't my mother tongue. So if you find some sentences or words which seems weird, let me know it ;)**

 **Still I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

She is such a lovely girl. So sweet, so generous, so gentle, so beautiful... And yet so shy. She has been "alive" only from not very long, maybe 2 years... It was hard for her, she had to learn to eat, to drink and to walk. She had to learn everything She was even scared when she had to breathe for the very first time. It took some time, but she managed to bear it with our help. Nicole was already a close friend when she was a program and even then we always treated her like a real person. But since she has her "real" life, I felt attracted by her. Then there was that night…

A few months ago:

Sonic just dumped me for Amy and I couldn't stop crying. I have never been so sad in my entire life. Nicole welcomed me in her home and took care of me. We spent the entire evening watching some movies and eating some chocolate. I ended up in Nicole's arms.

"Slow down on the chocolate, Sal. I know you are sad, but getting fat won't help you" she told me.

"Who cares? It's not like someone loves me right now..." I responded with anger.

Nicole looked at me with a sad expression and with her ears lowered. She then took my head in her hands and said with a very sweet voice.

"You are wrong, Sally. I do."

"Nicole?..." I responded before feeling Nicole's lips locking with mine. I sure was surprised. I never thought that Nicole had these kind of sentiment for me. We broke our embrace and Nicole looked at me with a terrified look.

"I… I'm sorry..." she said before walking away to her room, her hands covering her crying eyes.

"Nicole wait!" I shouted, but it was too late. Her door slammed and she jumped on her bed, placing her head in her pillow. And yet I still was able to hear her cry. I slowly entered into her room sat on the edge of the bed. I saw no reaction from Nicole, she kept crying. I placed my hand on her hair.

"Nicole… Shhhh, it's okay."

"No! No it's not! I shouldn't have done that!" she shouted, tears dropping on her cheeks.

"No, you shouldn't have" I responded.

Nicole was about to cry again, but I placed my hand on her chin and kissed her mouth.

"Open your mouth" I told Nicole.

"Wait what are you..." but before she could end her sentence I put my tongue into her mouth. She lowered her ears and made a weird noise, probably of pleasure. After a while, Nicole relaxed and put her own tongue inside my mouth. We put our arms around each other and broke our kiss. I used my thumb to wiped Nicole's tear from her face.

"That's what you should have done" I said. Nicole hugged me and kissed me on my neck repeatedly.

"I love you Sally."

"I love you too Nicole."

Nicole kept kissing me on my neck, then she lowered and kissed me on my breasts while I was taking off her robe. We ended up completely naked. I told Nicole to lay down. She obeyed and I started to lick her between the legs. Nicole moaned out of pleasure.

"Mmm… Nicole, you taste so good"

"Sally I… I'm gonna cum!" Nicole said as her juice was spread all over my face. I then lay down and placed my pussy against Nicole's pussy. We made love to each other.

"Aaah Sally, yes! This feels amazing!"

"I know Nicole… It is supposed to feel that way" I said with a tear of happiness ran down from my eye. We then came together, it was one of the greatest orgasm of my life. Nicole collapsed and fell asleep on the bed. The poor looked completely exhausted and sweaty. She looks so beautiful, I couldn't resist but laying down next to her and taking her in my harm. I kissed her forehead and said with a soft voice "I love you, Nicole" before falling asleep alongside the one who will eventually become my one true love.

Today:

I arrived to Nicole's house and knocked at the door. I heard Nicole telling me to come inside. I entered into the house only to notice that nobody was there. I called for Nicole and she came out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"Hi there Sal. Sorry I'm not ready yet."

"No problem sweety… Take your time" I responded. I sat on the couch while watching Nicole putting on her purple robe. Maybe I should think about getting a new dress style. Not that I mind about practically being naked, but sometimes clothes can be much more sexy than just being naked.

Once Nicole was ready, we headed to the "La crème de la crème". A fancy restaurant recommended by Antoine. We chose our table and looked at the menu. But I noticed Nicole was feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"Honey, is everything OK?"

"I… I think some people are watching us..." she said, hiding red face with the menu. And she was right: people were staring straight at us.

"Come, Nicole" I said as I took Nicole hand and walked to the exit of the restaurant.

"Sally, no wait… I can go over this..."

"I know, Nicole. But it's I. I can't. I'm fed up with those people. Just because I am a princess, I should be with a man. But it's you I love Nicole. And if those close minded can't deal with this, well they can go to hell for all I care."

We kissed each other before running to the castle. We then ordered some pizza and watched "Goat-Ham" on TV. Feeling both thirsty, I went to the kitchen to get us some refreshment. I sure was surprised to see that mother was already in the kitchen, wearing a string and her bra.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Aaah! Sally, darling, you scared me!" mother responded while panting heavily. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to spend the evening with Nicole."

"I actually am, mommy. On second thought, we decided to spend our date here."

"Oh I see. Well, I hope you are having a good time together, honey" mother asked me as I opened the fridge and search for something to drink.

"So far so good, mother. But we are feeling kind of thirsty after those pizza we ate."

Mother grinned and pulled me away from the fridge. "You know baby, if you are thirsty, you just have to ask to your mommy" she said as she posed her hands on my butt cheeks.

"Tell me baby… Who is your mommy?"

"Well you are, moth-OUCH! Mom! Did you just spank me?!"

"Shut up you little bitch and answer me! Who is your mama?" she said while spanking me harder.

"OUCH! You are!" I shouted.

"I am what?" She spanked me even harder.

"YOU ARE MY MAMA! I LOVE YOU MAMA!" I screamed and hold my mother in my arms.

"Mmm, that's my baby girl" mother said and kissed me. She then pulled her bra down, presenting me her melons.

"Here, have some milk, my baby girl."

I didn't take long before my lips surrounded mom's jugs and milk started to drop from it directly into my mouth.

"Fhank hou, moma" I said as I was sucking mommy's sweet nipples. She was patting my head as I was doing so. But little did I know that our voices came to the ears of a beautiful lynx.

"Sally? What are you?..." Nicole said as she was entering into the room. Mom and I froze as Nicole was staring at us with confusion. We were so into our game that we totally forgot that my girlfriend was in the next room.

"Your Majesty… Sally… What are you doing?…" she said while remaining motionless, chocked by what she just witnessed.

"Nicole… I can explain… Mother needed help for..." Mother then placed her hand on my shoulder and told me with soft voice: "Sally, dear, it's OK... Nicole deserves to know the truth, besides it had to happen one day or another."

Mommy put her bra back on her boobs and approached Nicole.

"Nicole, Sally and I were playing with each other..." mother calmly explained. But Nicole didn't seem to understand.

"We are lovers, Nicole." Oh yeah, great. Very subtle, mommy.

"Lo… Lovers?..." That's it. I am telling her the truth.

"Honey, listen. Mother and I are lovers. We were having sex."

"You were having… Sex? With your mother?… But isn't it… Wrong?…" Nicole asked.

"Yes… I mean no… I mean..." I said as I started to feel tears forming in my eyes. I rushed to Nicole and wrapped her in my arms, crying out of fear that she would leave me.

"I'm so sorry, Nicole… I'm just a stupid slut… I love you Nicole, please forgive me..." I saw mother crying too, probably because she thought that all of this was her fault. Nicole hugged me back.

"It's OK Sally… Do you love your mother?" the lynx asked me.

"Y… Yes..." I responded.

"Do you love her the same way you love me?"

"Yes… I do..." I responded, looking at mom who smiled, shredding tears of happiness. I suppose that admitting my sentiment towards her to an other person meant a lot to her.

"Well… If you love her that much, I'll be glad to share you with her."

"Thank you, Nicole. Thank you." We then kissed each other, playing with our tongue and lips. Mother told us that she would leave us, but Nicole broke immediately our embrace and groped mother's hand.

"Your Majesty, would you like to join us?" Nicole asked. Mother smiled and approached her face to Nicole's one.

"I would love that."

The both of them started to make out with each other, while patting each other breasts. My own mother and my girlfriend, my two lovers, kissing each other. So hot.

"My Queen..." Nicole asked.

"Yes my dear?" mother responded.

"May I call you mommy?" while giving a kiss to mother's breast.

"Of course you can. Here, let me give you something my baby" mother replied while taking her bra off. Nicole didn't know what to do, so I knelt near to mother, told Nicole to do what I was going to do, and places my lips and tongue on mother's left nipple to suck her milk out.

"So, what do you think, Nicole?"

"Mmm… Sweet milk… Yummy."

"Oh! Oh my… It seems that I have two lovely daughter now" mother said while patting our head. We released mother's melons and raised our heads to make a triple kiss. It felt so intoxicating to have mother and Nicole caressing my lips with their tongues.

"Would you like to taste Sally's milk, Nicole?" mother asked.

"I can?"

"Sure, it is all yours" I said, presenting my breasts to mother and Nicole. They surrounded my jugs with their lips, nursing me off.

"Mmm… The taste reminds me a lot of yours, mommy"

After making a last slurping sound, mother released my nipple and leaved the kitchen. She came back with a glass of wine.

"Here Nicole, drink this" mother said, handing her the glass.

"Uh, OK..." Nicole drunk the wine and asked what it was.

"This wine, my dear, will grant you the ability to lactate. And it will grant use the opportunity to drink your milk."

"Oh sweet! Does the effect start immediately?"

"Let's found out!" I said while attacking Nicole's jugs. "Mmm… Yummy… You gotta try this, mom."

"Will do, Sally" as mother put her lips on Nicole's breast. "Oh my… It's delicious! Would you like to have a taste, Nicole?"

Nicole looked at us confused, we told her to place herself in front of the table. Mother and I groped her breasts and milked her into the glass she emptied a few minutes ago. Nicole shouted out of pleasure.

"Ah! Oh! It's so fucking good! You two have golden hands! I want to cum so badly!"

Mother and I looked at each other with a malicious smile. Suddenly, Nicole screamed as she felt two of my fingers entering her pussy and mom's fingers penetrating her ass. We kept milking her and fingering both of her holes until she came. I licked one of my finger to taste Nicole's juice before putting my other finger in mommy's mouth. During that time, Nicole laid herself on the table, panting heavily.

"So good… So… good..." she panted.

"Are you all right, honey?" I asked her, fearing that she would faint.

"Yeah… Just need… To rest a bit..." Nicole said while making her way to the bedroom with her glass of milk.

"I will join you later, sweaty. I'm going to take a bath." I responded.

"Do you mind if I join you, my daughter?" mother asked me.

"You are more than welcome to join, mother."

Once we arrived in the bathroom, mom and I took our clothes off and entered into the tube full of hot water. Mother sat in the tub right in front of me. The water level was high enough so our breasts weren't revealed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water against my body. I thought about what happened during the last two days: my mother, Nicole, our controversial love towards them. My meditation was suddenly interrupted by something pressing on my breasts. I opened my eyes and saw mother's feet playing with my nipples. I understood by her grin and her giggles that mommy wanted to play a little bit with her baby. I smiled and placed my feet on her melons too. She made a sigh of pleasure as I was patting her breasts. She then took one of my feet in her hand and sensually kissed it several times. I eventually started to use my tongue, making sure that every part of her foot made contact with my mouth. While doing that, we both used our free foot to an… other use. Long story short, mother rubbed her foot against my pussy and I rubbed mine against her until we both came, right at the same time. Once we cooled down, I sat between mother's legs so she could wrap her arms around me. She kissed me on my neck and shoulder.

"Mmm… I won't deny it mother, you are a wonderful kisser. I hope one day I'll be able to kiss like you do" I said.

"I know you will my dear. You just need a little practice" mother responded as her lips made contact with mine. We got out of the tube and joined Nicole in mother's bed. We spent a few times stroking each other before I fell asleep, in the arms of my mother and girlfriend. My joy was unmeasurable, I thought I couldn't be happier. But little did I know that our nymphomaniac adventure was just beginning…

 **Took an eternity to finish. I know I know… I'm a lazzy f*cker… But hey, you got it now. I'll try to take a little less time with chapter 4, which should be easy since chapter 3 late released was due to a lack of ideas.**

 **A special thanks to you for the 300 views, the 2 favs and for my follower (he'll recognize himself). And again: reviews and critics are more than welcomed ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

I always loved the morning... The fresh air, the warming beams of the sun,... I woke up earlier than I anticipated. Sally and Nicole were still sleeping, so I took care of not waking them while living the room. I just put a gown and headed to the main balcony, the one which provides a great of all the city, with the rising sun in the background. I then heard some walking behind me and coming closer. It was Rosie.

"Good morning, my Queen" she said while curtseying before me.

"Oh Rosie, I already told you to call me Alicia. You are practically family, no need to be so formal" I told her. She giggled and apologized.

"Sorry Alicia. I always forget. I just wanted to inform you that I received news from Elias. The King has left Central City yesterday and should be back today."

"Good. And what about Alexis? She isn't to difficult to handle, isn't she?"

"She is a real angel. Besides, I have the habit of looking after young Acorns by now. You were much more difficult to handle..." Rosie grinned.

"Oh hush now! I wasn't so bad!" I laughed and gave a soft slap on Rosie's shoulder.

"Hahaha! Yes you were! I had the sensation of having aged 10 years older only by taking care of you."

We both laughed and kept talking about the good old time for a few minutes. I then proposed Rosie something to drink.

"A cup of coffee, with milk and sugar please."

I then walked to the kitchen made some coffee. Once I came back, I handed her coffee to Rosie and we both drunk it.

"Mmm… Tasty… Oooh… I think the sun is getting into me, I am felling kinda hot..." Rosie said with her hand on her head.

"Hmm… You are too tense. That is the problem. Here let me help you."

I walked to Rosie and told her to undress before lying on her belly. I then started to massage her back on the balcony, making sure to help her getting rid of her stress.

"Isn't it better now, Rosie?" I innocently asked.

"Mmm… Yes… Could you go a little below please, Alicia?"

I removed my gown and massaged Rosy around her hips. She moaned out of pleasure, it seems like my plan is working… I was moving my hand in circle, pressing against Rosie's soft fur, shifting them closer and closer to her butt. And there I was, massaging Rosie's butt, and the best of all: she wasn't making any protest. I slowly moved my thumb to her ass.

"Hm? Alicia?…"

But before she could say an other word, I shoved my thumb into her ass and started fingering her. Rosie sighed out of surprise and rose her head, her eyes wide opened.

"Alicia!? What… What are you doing?!" Rosie shouted.

"What do you mean? I helping you." I responded with an innocent tone, keeping putting my thumb in and out of her ass.

"I… You… Aaah!"

"Do you want me to stop, Rosie?"

"Aaah no! Please, keep going!"

"Good. Then rise your butt a little."

I then put my tongue on her ass and started to lick her. Rosie may be a little old, but she still has a gorgeous body. I kept licking her until she came. She panted heavily, exhausted but happy.

"Did you love it, my friend?" I asked her.

"Oh yes… And I bet it is because of that coffee you brought me, isn't it? What is your little secret?"

"Well, Rosie, the milk in your coffee was a very special milk… It came straight from my breast!" I giggled.

"Really? That's incredible!"

"Did someone said milk?" we both heard. Sally was standing behind us, her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Well hello dear. How long have you been there?" I joyfully asked.

"Quite a time actually. I came here to inform you that Nicole and I prepared breakfast, but the show you put on was so exciting I didn't want to interrupt you…"

Sally approached Rosie and kissed her, telling her that she was more than welcomed to join us for breakfast. Rosie accepted with pleasure, so we put on our clothes and walked to the kitchen where Nicole was putting some slice of bread into the toaster. Once our belly was full, Rosy asked me if she could have some of my milk. I nodded and I found myself nursing my former housekeeper, while Sally was drinking Nicole's milk.

"Mmm… yum yum… So sweet… I wonder though… How can you produce milk? I'm assuming you've got a trick…"

I giggled and looked at Sally, who understood what I meant and presented a bottle of wine to Rosie.

"Special Lactating Wine huh?… Well let's see." Rosy said as she gave a try of the wine. I then released Rosie's breast from her bra and asked Sally Nicole to nurse her off. As they obeyed, Rosie put her hands behind their head and patted them.

"Mmm… Good girls… I am so proud of you… Come on, suck on my nipples harder! Hmmm..." Rosie moaned.

As much as I enjoyed watching the young girls nursing off Rosy, I finally ended up eating Rosie's pussy, putting my tongue deep inside her. I took care of receiving every drop of her juice on my face when she came. Once Rosie cleaned my face with her tongue, we all headed for my room to have a nice sex session…

 _Point of view shift:_

Those politics reunions have just killed me… How did father to manage all of this? I'll never know. But I decided that I was done with king stuff for a while. Once I would have been back to the castle, I would take some day off. A good opportunity to spent some time with my family. I have barely seen them for the last 2 months… Even with my own wife and child! I entered into the Castle, only to see mother and Sally both running at me, before holding me in their arms.

"Elias! You're back! It's so good to see you!" Sally said.

"It's good to see you too" I responded while I hugged them back.

"Sweet merciful Aurora! You look terrible, my son…"

"Don't worry mother, I am just a little tired… But it's OK, I'll take some time off to rest and pass some time with you."

"We would love that. But you must be starving! Come. Sally and I prepared you a huge meal for your return."

"Thank you. I am quite hungry indeed."

We walked to the dinning room. We ate what the girls prepared. We discussed about what happened during my absence.

"Well, nothing special. I just spend a lot of time with Nicole and mother" Sally responded with a smile.

"You could say that we became… Closer to each other."

We kept talking until I started to feel a bit weird. I was sweating big, and my vision was beginning to blur.

"I… I don't feel so good…"

"Elias, are you OK"

I tried to stand up, but my legs gave up and I fainted on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Mom, quick help me" I heard Sally shouted, before blacking out.

Later:

When I regained conscious, I was in my bed. Mom was at my side, sitting on a chair in her orange robe.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Huh… What happened?" I asked.

Mother then started to cry. She told me that she was sorry, that it was her fault. She explained to me that she picked up the wrong bottle of wine for diner, that she took one of her special bottle. I probably felt sick because I drank to much of it. She said that she could never forget herself if anything would happened to me because of her and kept crying. I could stand to see her cry, so I told her to sit next to me on the bed and I hugged her.

"Thank you Eli… Thank you…"

"I love you, mother."

"I love you too."

We broke our embrace and placed my hand on mother's cheek to wipe the tears from her face. Mother then closed her eyes and placed her hand on top of mine as I caressed her cheek. When she opened her eyes, I couldn't help but look at her. Her charming smile, her deep blue eyes staring at mine, the softness of her hand… Without saying a word, I placed my other hand on mother's back and brought her closer to me. I then tenderly kissed her, on the lips. We broke our kiss, mother placed her hand on my torso and we kissed again. And again… And again. And each time the kiss became more passionate. Mother made me lay down before climbing on top of me. I placed my hands on her hips and we kept kissing and using our tongue.

"I know I want it, but do you? Do you want me, Elias" mother whispered into my ear.

I kissed her back and said: "Yes. I want you, mother."

Mother lowered until she arrived at the level of my underpants. She pulled it down, revealing my hard dick which she quickly took in her hand.

"My my… I never imagined that my child was such a big boy…"

She gave it a lick before putting it into her mouth, sucking it as I posed my hand on her head.

"Mmm shit! This is so good…"

I was so close to cum, but I wanted to make mother feel good too. I undressed her and climbed on top of her, holding her in my arms. Her smell… The softness of her fur… The warmness of her body against mine… I wanted her so badly.

"Ah! Eli… Oh! Please, be gentle…" mother said, her voice trembling as I was slowly entering her.

She felt so good and warm inside. I was moving my hips, first slowly, then I went faster, and faster.

"Hunnn... Fuck, mom! You're so tight! I… I think I'm getting close…" I moaned loudly. Mother wrapped her legs around me.

"Go ahead baby. Mommy wants your cummy inside her…"

"Anything for you, mom!" I responded. "Oh fuck! I'm coming!"

"Aaah! That's right Eli! Fill your mommy! Make a mess in my pussy! GET ME PREGNANT!" Mother shouted as I was spraying my cum into her.

I laid on the bed to catch my breath, while mother was cleaning my dick with her tongue. She then came next to me, putting my head on her breasts.

"I feel so warm and full inside me. Thank you Eli. Here, let me reward you."

I put my lips on mother's jugs and started drinking her milk. I don't know how she could still be producing milk and frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted to enjoy this moment: sucking and drinking milk from her left tit, while she was drinking from her right tit herself. I then felt asleep, using mother's melons as a pillow. Best night of my life.

 **Nothing special to say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day. And a glass of queen's milk. Gotta sleep. Zzzzzzzz...**


	5. Chapter 5

Mother was still sleeping when I woke up. She seemed so peaceful I refused to disturb her. All I did was giving her forehead a soft kiss before leaving the room. I joined Sally and Nicole in the kitchen for breakfast, and according to their smile when they saw me, they were probably knowing that I spend the night with mother. We all ate without saying a word until Sally broke the silence.

"How are you doing, Elias?" She asked me.

"I'm fine thank you."

"Mmm… I'm sure you are…" she said while looking at me with her deep blue eyes.

I suddenly felt something rubbing against my leg. It was Nicole's foot, who was just sitting in front of me, drinking a cup of tea in the most innocent manner. I feigned not caring, but it rapidly became impossible once she put her foot against my cock. I restrained myself from moaning, but the face I was making didn't fool anybody.

"Elias? What's wrong?" Sally said in a worried tone.

"Nothing… My head… Just still hurts a bit…" I replied.

"Oh dear… Do you want me to get you an aspirin?"

"It would be very kind of you. Humpf!"

"I'll be right back" she said before living the room. Nicole started to rub my dick harder.

Once my sister was out of the room, I rushed under the table.

"Mmm… Nicole…" I said while kissing her foot.

"Please, my King… Keep going…" the lynx said, playing with her breasts.

I kept licking her foot, until Nicole raised her purple robe, reveling her wet pussy. With a movement of the hand, she told me to come closer. I gladly obliged and started eating Nicole's juicy pussy while she was holding my head.

"Aaah! Yes! Fuck! Come on, eat me! Eat my fucking pussy! Oh! Ah! Shit I'm cumming!" Nicole shouted as I received her juices on my face.

"You came already? Fuck ha ha I think I am jealous…"

Arising my head from her womanhood, I tenderly put my lips on Nicole's neck. Her moans just drove me crazy. I was already pretty aroused, but right then, I wanted to take her so badly. So without any warning, I put her against the table and positioned myself, ready to take her from behind.

"Hope you had your fun, Nicole. Because now, it's my turn…" I said while holding Nicole's head against the table. She looked a little worried and ,considering what I was about to do to her, she was right to be so.

"My King what are you… OH MY GAWD!"

Without any warning nor preparation, I roughly shoved my dick into her tight ass. She did nothing but scream out loud and shred tears out of pain. I let my dick inside of her.

"Your… _Pant_ Your Majesty… It… It hurts..." was all she could say.

"Good. After all, this is part of your punishment." I said as I was slowly taking my dick out from her.

"Aw… Aw aw aw! Aouch!"

But before the tip was out, I pushed my cock deep inside Nicole again. She cry out of pain again. And this time I kept moving my dick inside her. I sure was enjoying myself: Nicole ass was just like heaven.

"You… Are too big… _Moan_ Elias…"

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked her.

"No..."

"No what?"

"Keep going! I want your big royal dick in my ass! I want you to rip apart!" she shouted.

I grinned and made her stand on all four before placing myself on top of her. I laid on her back and took her breasts in my hand, squeezing them. I was still fucking her ass of course. Nicole was tightening her ass more and more, so much that I couldn't last longer. Knowing that, I told Nicole to get on her knees. She looked at me joyfully as I was stroking myself in front of her.

"Grunt… Oh yeah… Here is your reward my loyal Nicole… Humpf… Here it comes! Oh Fuck I'm cumming!" I said before blowing all of my load. Nicole opened her mouth wide and took all of my cum inside it.

"Mmm mmmm… _Swallow._ " She then licked her lips "Mmm… Delicious…"

Nicole stood up on her feet and kissed me.

"Did you enjoyed it?" I asked.

"My ass is a bit sore but other than that, it was marvelous."

Nicole thanked me and wrapped me in her arms. I did the same and placed a kiss on Nicole's neck. I moved my hands lower so I could caress her butt, she moaned as I was doing so. Nicole then aimed her breast at my mouth and I stared suckling in it.

Elsewhere in the Castle:

I barely was out of the kitchen that I was already hearing moans behind the door. I didn't know Nicole was so eager to have Elias for herself. I mean… Sure she told my that she would like to have a private moment with my brother, but apparently patience wasn't involved into her plan. But no big deal, she could have him for now. I would have my fun with Elias too eventually. Meanwhile I decided to have some fun with mommy. I heard the sound of water falling, meaning that she was certainly taking a shower.

"Hi mommy." I said while entering the bathroom.

"Good morning Sally. How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks. I just came to see if the Queen wanted to have a little fun with the Princess."

"Why come a little closer and you'll see" mother giggled. I joined mother and gave a tender lick on each of her nipples.

"You know what mama likes."

"And mama knows what I like" I grinned. Mother then crouched down and licked my belly. She then inserted two of her fingers into my pussy, thous sending me into a wonderful climax.

"Thank you mama. Now let me lick your pussy."

"It is all yours baby."

Mother sat on the edge of the tube, spread her legs and welcomed my tongue making contact with her with a sexy moan. Mother wrapped her lags around my head and urged my to stick my tongue deeper. That drove her into a complete orgasm eventually. Mother then french kissed me, which is her way to thanks me. Once she released my lips, mama poked my breasts and looked at me with a little smile on her face.

"May I?"

"Of course mama, you don't have to ask." I responded.

"I know baby, it's just that I like it so much. I don't want to end up being annoying to you."

"Please mother, don't say that. You know I love breastfeeding you and I'm glad you like my milk so much. I hope Elias will too."

"Of course he will. Why are you asking?"

"Well, he never seemed to get interested in me. When he finally got back from Angel Island, I tried to get closer with him, but he never responded to any of the signs I was sending him."

"Well maybe he was just a little shy. You were practically knowing each other for a few hours. Don't worry baby, you will get your chance soon. But not today, because we are having the Prowers for diner."

"That's great! I haven't seen Tails for weeks, it will be great to see him again."

"Mmm… Delicious." mother said while releasing my melons.

"Always the pleasure mommy."

"Do you want some of mine?"

I sat on mother's lap without a word and aimed my mouth at her jugs. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of mother's milk, the sweetest thing on Mobius. Mommy patted my head and kissed my forehead.

Later:

 _Sally POV:_

Everything was ready. Since Nicole had to get back home, there was only mother, Elias and me to host the Prower family. When they arrived, Tails ran towards me and I hugged him.

"Aunt Sally!" he shouted.

"Tails! I'm so happy to see you again, my little genius!"

I gave Tails a kiss on his cheek chile Elias and mother welcomed Rosemary and Amadeus.

"Commander Prower, it is an honor for me and my family to have you as guests."

"The honor is ours, your Majesty. I am so glad that our families are finally getting along." Amadeus said as he shacked Elias hand, while mother and Rosemary were talking to each other.

"

"Please Rosemary, just call me Alicia"

"Fine… Alicia." Rosemary giggled.

We all went to the dining room and sat at the table. The commander sat right next to me and so did mother. Elias was in front office the commander, Rosemary was in front office mother, and Tails was in front of me. The diner was served, the drinks drunk, and we spent the entire evening talking about politics. Suddenly, Amadeus placed his hand on my leg and caressed it. The softness of his palm was intoxicating. I placed my hand on top of his and gave him an understated, yet seductive glance.

"Would you please excuse me for a moment? I need to go to the bathroom."

"I think I will go too, sweety." Amadeus said.

"Of course darling, take your time" Rosemary responded. She then winked at me with a lovely smile.

I left the room and headed for my room followed by Amadeus. The commander groped my ass and placed a kiss on my chest.

"And to think I used to make you bounce on my knees when you were a little girl..." he whispered in my ears. He finally let go off my ass once we arrived at the door of my room...

 _Amadeus Prower POV:_

I had barely closed the door and yet she assaulted my lips like there wasn't going to be any tomorrow. Our tongues were intertwined, my hands were groping Sally's breasts. We broke the kiss and Sally crouched down to take my dick in her hands. She jerked me off for a while before taking me in her mouth.

"Mmm… So big… So good…" Sally said as she was kissing the top of my dick.

" _Grunt_ Fuck… What a slut you have become…"

The Princess then sucked my cock, making sure to take it all in her mouth. She was using her tongue and mouth so good that I didn't last very long.

"Ah Shit! I'm gonna cum!"

Sally smiled and moaned as my semen was projected into her mouth. She released my dick and swallowed all of my cum with a sexy gulp. I wasted no time: as soon as she was standing up again, I placed her against the wall and started to finger her pussy while suckling on her beautiful breasts.

"Ah! Aaaah! Commander! You are incredible! Please keep going!

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that..."

Without warning the ex-little girl, I shoved my penis into her, making her scream out loud of pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around me as I was screwing her like anybody did.

" _Pant_ You like that little girl?"

She liked my lips as an answer.

" _Grunt_ Wah! Here we go! Aaah! I'm cumming again!"

"Me too! Ah!"

I released a lot more of cum than before. So much that Sally's pussy eventually was full of cum, some of it even dropped on the floor. I remained inside Sally for a long moment, kissing her with my hands placed on her cheeks.

 _Elias POV:_

Knowing what Sally and Amadeus were doing, I looked at Rosemary and asked her to follow me in my office. She smiled at me, took my hand and we left the dining room.

"I'll be back in a minute Miles. His Majesty needs my help."

"But mom… Dessert was going to be served!"

"We won't be too long, sweetheart. I promise."

When we arrived at my office, I placed myself behind the vixen and started kissing her neck and groping her boobs. She moaned and placed her hand in my hair.

"You see Mrs Prower I have to make a big decision, but I want the opinion of a member of the Council before making up my mind."

"And what is exactly that decision, my King?"

"Do you think I should take you in the ass or in your pussy?"

"Please, your Majesty, fuck my pussy…"

I took off her robe and pantie, made her bent over the desk so I could enter her pussy. She shivered a bit as I was moving inside her for the first time, but she eventually ended up making sounds of pleasure. Tails mother really is a beautiful woman. I am so glad we our past squabbles are now behind us.

"Oh sweet Aurora! Elias you are so big! It feels so good!"

"And you are so tight! I am gonna burst soon!"

With only a couple of humping more, I came inside Rosemary who came at the very same time. I made her turn around and crouched myself down to kiss and lick her legs. As I was lowering my kisses, I ended taking off Rosemary's shoes and placed my tongue on her feet. She giggled.

"My my… It is so nice of you to take care of an old lady like that."

" _Kiss_ You are not old. You are a very _kiss_ sexy woman..."

Rosemary blushed and asked me to stand up. She then started to footjob me. It was awkward but… The sensation of her soft feet rubbing my cock… It was so good. I came again and my load ended on Rosemary's belly. It wouldn't have been correct to leave her like that, so I proposed myself to clean her up…

 _Miles "Tails" Prower POV:_

Mommy left with Elias and I found myself alone with the Queen. I was really angry. The Queen sat right next to me.

What is wrong Tails ?

"Because of everyone leaving, the dessert won't be served. Sally told me it was supposed to be a chocolate cake, and I love that!"

Sally's mom patted my head and told me to wait for a moment. After several minutes, she came back with two glasses of milkshake. She handed me one of the glasses and we started drinking it.

"So Tails, how is it?"

"It's delicious! But what flavor is it?"

"It is natural flavor."

"Really? It doesn't have the taste of regular milk…"

"Well, it's because it is a special kind of milk, filled with love"

I smiled and kept drinking my milkshake. Once the glass was empty, I left my chair for the Queen's laps. She didn't make any objection so I made myself comfortable.

"That special milk… can I have some?"

The Queen giggled and nodded to me. I pulled down the part of her robe that was covering her chest to reveal her wonderful jugs. I gave it a lick and the Queen started to breastfeed me. She licked my forehead as I was suckling on her right nipple.

"You are such a sweet child… How come you never had a girlfriend?"

"Oh but I have."

"Really? Who?"

"Sally, Nicole, Bunnie, Fiona. Even Mommy."

"Wow! You are a true seducer. Tell me, would you like me to be your girlfriend too?"

"F-For real?!"

"Of course. Just tell me what to do."

I took her hand and placed it on my manhood. Sally's mother got the clue and started jerking me off while I was drinking her titties milk. She did such a good job that I was ready to cum after a couple of minutes. I warned her and she took the top of my dick in mouth just before I came. She swallowed my cum and kissed me on the lips.

"May… May I call you aunt Alicia now?"

"As my little boyfriend wants…" she giggled.

 _Sally POV:_

The Prower then left once we ate the dessert. Tails gave me a big huge and I responded by giving him the funny kiss.

"Bye aunt Sally."

"Goodbye Tails."

He then went to mother and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodbye aunt Alicia."

"Goodbye sweetheart. Come back whenever you want to.

"I'll do".

Once Tails and his parents have left, I looked at mother with smile and my eyebrows frowned.

"Aunt Alicia huh?"

"I couldn't help it. He is just so cute…"

"I know. Maybe we could do a threesome someday!"

"Maybe. Now do you want anything before going to bed?"

"MILK!" Elias and I said in unison. And we both assaulted mother and her boobies…

 **Hail me! I finally did it! You better enjoy that chapter you pervs, or I am gonna be really pissed off.**

 **Seriously, I hope you'll enjoy it and don't be afraid to review it.**

 **May the boner be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

An other day began. I dressed up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I chose some cornflakes with milk, since Sally and mother were now putting some of their milk into bottles, just in case they wouldn't be around when you are thirsty. I was getting a little worried about Megan. I hadn't received any news from her since she was gone to Feral Forest. I searched for Rosie, expecting that she would know more than me. I found her in Alexis room... Breastfeeding her.

"Rosie?"

"Oh my... My king... I-I... Alexis was getting fussy, but she didn't want the feeding bottle so I thought that..."

"Don't worry Rosie, it's OK. We are lucky to have you, you always take such good care of her."

We waited for Alexis to finish her meal and we put her to sleep. We then sat on the couch and I asked Rosie if she received any news from Megan.

"I'm sorry Elias, but I didn't heard from your wife since the day she left."

"It's OK. I think I'll go to Feral Forest myself to see what's going on."

"You shouldn't worry that much. She is with her parents and she is probably catching up with them."

I hugged Rosie and thanked her. She was an incredible person. Sometimes I wonder what we would ever do without her.

"I… Well.. I saved you a little..." Rosie said while revealing her breasts. I put my lips on her nipples and started suckling on it.

"Easy. Easy." she said as she was patting my head.

Sally POV:

Mother and I were making out in her bed. She was just like a drug to me. I couldn't pass one day without feeling and touching her gorgeous body. She placed her kisses all over my body and I did the same with her. We then both cuddled each other under the blanket.

"Oh baby, that was wonderful! Why did it take us so long to show our love for each other?"

"Aurora only knows." I responded while liking mommy's face.

" _Giggles…_ You know there is another place where Mama would like to feel your tongue, my precious." mother said as she held my shin with her index and middle finger. I smiled and kissed her lips before lowering myself under the blanket. Mother placed her hand on the blanket where my head was and started to moan as I was graciously eating her pussy.

" _Moan_ Fuck sweetheart! Stick your tongue deeper in Mama's pussy and make her cum! Please!"

Mother wrapped her legs around my head and came on my face. I then crawled to mother's breasts to satisfy my thirst. Mother stared at me for a moment before breaking the silence.

"What is bothering you, Sally?" she asked. I released her jugs and answered that everything was OK. She frown and looked straight into my eyes.

"Baby, please don't lie to me."

"But I'm... How..."

"A mother feels when something is wrong with her children. So why don't you confess yourself to Mama?"

Mother took me in her arms and I slowly explained the situation.

"You do know that Megan is coming back soon, right?" Mother nodded and I carried on.

"So this means that today is maybe my last chance to have Elias for myself, but..." Mommy put her finger on my lips, preventing me to say one more word.

"Say no more my darling daughter. I'll help you. You will have your very own evening with your brother. How about we organize a little something for the both of you?"

I smiled and hugged my mother to express my gratitude. She hugged me back and kissed me on my lips.

"Maybe we should put ourselves at work. There is a lot of things to prepare if we want it to be perfect."

"But not before the Queen and the Princess rub their pussies together, right Mama?"

"Of course not my dear." I gave mother a seductive look and placed myself so our pussies were linked. We then rub ourselves again the other until we climaxed.

 _Alicia POV:_

Later:

I spent the entire afternoon with Sally preparing her evening. There is no way Elias would be able to resist her.

"Now to find my beloved son" I thought.

I went to his office, only to find my son was with Rosie. He was taking her on his desk. The both of them had thrown their clothes away. Elias was pounding Rosie's pussy and groping her breasts from behind, which was making the woodchuck drop milk on the desk. Eli had his eyes closed, he was sweating, grunting, and his eyebrows were making a frown on his face. I could tell that he was trying real hard to make Rosie feel good. Elias opened his eyes and saw me next to the door, watching the show.

" _Grunt_ Mom?…"

"Elias. Rosie." I said while smiling.

" _Pant_ … Alicia...". Rosie could barely talk because of the pleasure.

"How long have you two been doing this, my son?" I asked.

" _Pant_ I dunno… What time is it? _Grunt_ " Elias asked as he was still banging Rosie.

"It is nearly 5 p.m." I answered.

"Oh… Well _Moan_ We have fucked all day long apparently..."

"What?! You didn't even made a break to eat something?!" I asked angrily. Is it strange that I don't mind seeing my own child having sex and then I can't stand the thought of him taking bad healthy habits? Probably… But being a nymphomaniac is just too much funny! Elias smiled at me and pulled out of Rosie before making her roll over on the desk. Elias shoved himself back into the housekeeper and put his lips on her left breast to suck some milk out of it.

"Oh I see..." I said in a relieved tone, my right hand caressing the part of my breasts that were not trapped inside my robe thanks to the low-necked it had. Elias switched from a nipple to another, keeping thrusting himself inside of Rosie

"Ahhh! Elias! I am cumming again!" Rosie shouted. And indeed, she came. Her juice was dropping from her cunt and she looked completely exhausted. Elias pulled out of Rosie, his dick still hard, and looked over me.

"Wanna make me cum, mother?" Elias asked mischievously.

"Well I can't let you get blue balls, can I?"

I walked towards Elias, unbuttoned my robe and knelt before my King. I held my breasts in my hands, presenting them to Elias.

"Help yourself Elias" I said while giving a seductive look.

My son placed his big cock, still covered with Rosie's juices, between my breasts. He put both of his hands on his hips and I started to masturbate him with my breasts. Elias was moaning and grunting. I could feel his cock throbbing between my girls, he was close. I decided to tease him a little bit with my tongue: I licked the top of Elias' cock and tasted his pre-cum.

" _Grunt_ Ah yeah here it comes! Ah!" Elias shouted before exploding. He released a big load of cum, which landed right on my face. I stood up and used my finger to taste the mess that was on my face.

"Mmm… Just as I remember… Delicious" I said. Elias then surprised me by giving a big lick on my face: from my chin to my forehead. He then swallowed his own cum.

"Not bad indeed..." Elias said as he licked his lips. I urged him to get dressed and go to his sister room, pretending that she needed his help. He sighted and picked his clothes up. The poor… He was probably expecting more than a tit-job from me. I kissed him, telling him that we all the time in the world to have fun again. He smiled and left his office, leaving me and the poor Rosie who was still recovering on the desk.

"Hum… Maybe..." I thought. I picked up the phone from the desk and made a number.

"Rosemary? Hi, it is Alicia. Could I talk to Amadeus please?"

Elias POV:

I knocked at the door of my sister's bedroom, asking if she was there. I heard her calling me to come in, so I entered. The room was filled with exotic scent, a relaxing music and a soft red light. I closed the door behind me and saw that Sally was looking at me in the corner of the room. She was only wearing her bra and panties.

"Sally?! I… Um… M-mom told me that you needed me for something?"

"Well yes. You see, mother taught me how to do a proper massage. But I don't know if I am completely ready yet, so… I thought I could massage you and you could tell me what you think of it…"

"Uh… Yeah sure..." I told her. I began to undress myself until I only had my boxer on.

"Eli, you might want to get fully naked… Or else the lotion will ruin your boxer" Sally said.

I hesitated for a brief moment but I eventually got rid of my boxer. Being completely naked in front of Sally made me blush a little. And her eyes, that were filled with lust, weren't helping.

"Good. Now lay on the bed. Let's start with the back."

Sally put 2 couples of towels on her bed. Probably to protect her bed from the oil lotion. I laid on the bed while Sally put some oil on her hand. She then put her hands on my shoulders and started to massage them.

"Does it feel nice?"

"Oh yes… It feels really goood."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, Eli."

Sally then massaged both my back and shoulders. I had reached a level a relaxation that I never thought could exist. It lasted for a good half hour and I enjoyed every seconds of it, even when Sally lowered her hands and started to massage my butt. But I didn't care. It felt amazing and it's all that mattered to me.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Mmm… No…"

"Good. Because now I want you to roll over. I am going to take care of your torso."

I obeyed without a word and let Sally's magic hands do their thing. She then took care of my arms, then my legs… When she put her oiled hands on my feet, I had almost passed away. Her massage… It was like being in heaven. Once she was done with my feet, she placed herself between my legs and took my cock in her hands. I rose my head and opened my eyes half way while smiling. Sally smiled back at me and started to stroke me. I placed my head back on the bed and closed my eyes. She gently and slowly masturbate me and fondled my balls. I wasn't surprised when I felt Sally's mouth around the top of my dick. She liked it with her tongue for a while, savoring the taste of it before taking all of it into her mouth. I started to come close when I hit the bottom of her throat. Feeling that I wouldn't hold any longer, Sally pulled out until only the top of my dick remained in her mouth. She then used both of her hands to stroke me until I came inside her mouth. She swallowed my seed and placed a soft kiss on the top of my dick.

" _Smooch_ Thank you..."

Sally then crawled towards me and took my lips and tongue in a very passionate kiss. She put her lips everywhere she could: my lips, my nose, my forehead, my ears… She moaned as I kissed her neck.

" _Moan_ Yes… I have waited so long for this moment…" she said as our tongue met again. Sally took her bra off and shoved my face between her breasts. I took a deep breath with my nose and licked them all over. Once Sally's jugs were fully covered with saliva, I surrounded her tits with my lips and sucked them.

"Sal, your milk… It's incredible..."

"And it's all for you, big brother."

We stayed like that for a long time: me groping and sucking Sally's breasts, while she had her arms around me. Once I felt my cock getting hard again, I released sally's jugs and took my dick in my hand to shook it at my sister.

"I have a massage for you too, sis."

"Oh my…"

"Get on all fours."

Sally obeyed and I took her panties off. She then asked me what I was planing to do.

"You're still an ass virgin, right?"

"Y-Yes?..."

"Well, we gotta take care of that then..."

Sally gasped as I spread some of the oil lotion on her ass. I then put some on my dick before rubbing it with my hands. I then placed my torso against Sally's back and stood on all four just like my sister. I used my one of my hand to line my dick with Sally's hole and pressed a little bit on it just to make sure my cock stayed steady.

"All right sis… Get ready, because you're gonna get it!" I said. Sally was shaking a little bit; was it because of fear or because of excitement? I don't know. But once I started to slowly penetrating her ass, she gasped and had trouble to breathe correctly.

"Ahhh that's right… Nice and slow… _Moan_ "

"Oh! Oh my god! Elias, that feels wonderful! Please go faster..." Sally begged.

"As you wish, Princess."

I placed my hands on top of Sally's and I started to thrust my dick in and out of her ass as fast as I could. I could sense Sally's ass tightening on my cock, making me closer to burst. But it was finally Sally who came first. I soon followed her, bursting myself in her ass. My cum was pouring from her hole. I wrapped my sister in my arms and caressed her. We both fall asleep a few minutes later, hugging and kissing each other. And right before my eyes were closed, Sally whispered to me:

"I love you Elias…" and kissed me.

"I love you Sally..."

 **Here we are! Chapter 6 is over! After 3 month of nothing… Shame on me T.T But it's not over yet! In fact, I plan to write others fanfictions on the sonic universe based on this one. I have ideas… So much ideas… OMG there's too much ideas in my head; i'm so good #insert maniacal laugh here#**

 **So, what does Queen Alicia plan to do with the Commander Prower? Don't miss Chapter 7! Coming soon (no, not in that way you perv)!**

 **And please, please! Review! I'm begging you! You can't see it, but I'm on my knees right now, begging you.**

 **Huge thanks to my two followers and my 4 fav.**

 **You are not a lot, but your are mine fav and followers HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love you**


	7. Chapter 7

**/!\ WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ONLY CONTAINS MALE/MALE SEX. IF YOU AREN'T COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, I SUGGEST YOU JUST SKIP THE ENTIRE CHAPTER /!\**

This was the day: Megan was finally coming back to New Mobotropolis. I was so excited to have my wife back, it has been so long... But I couldn't let myself get distracted. The council was gathered today to talk about the commercial exchange the United Federation proposed to the Kingdom of Acorn. And it wasn't easy to stay focused with Rosemary constantly staring at me while adopting a seductive attitude towards me. Eventually, the meeting was over and the counselors had left, except for Rosemary who came to me.

"So Elias, how is it going?"

"Why did you do this? Messing with me in front of the whole Council! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Don't worry, they'll never suspect anything. Here, let me make it up to you..."

The vixen trapped me in her arms and put her lips against mine. Even if I knew we could get caught, I didn't pushed her away. In fact, I even lowered my kisses to her neck. And she is the one who told me to cool down for it was too dangerous to have fun here.

"No my King. Here is not safe." she said, pulling my lip away from her neck.

"Do you want to come to the castle?" I asked her.

"I would love to, but we can't now. My husband asked me to tell you that he wanted to talk with you in private."

"Really? About what?"

"I don't know. But since Amadeus wanted Tails and me out of the house for the day, it must be serious."

Something serious? Shit… Could he know about me and his wife? Dammit! It was supposed to be a good day! I can tell you that I was stressed as hell to meet Amadeus.

"I have got to go now. Tails is waiting for me. See you later, your Elias."

"Yeah… Later Rosemary."

The vixen exited the Council room and leaved the building with her two tailed son, heading for the forest. Tails was a lucky boy… Unlike me, who had to talk with his father. Don't get me wrong: Amadeus is not a monster. But I can't help but feel a bit oppressed when I am alone with him. I never knew how to act with him. He is too old to be a brother, but he is too young to be like a father to me. But that's besides the point. The sooner I would get rid of that, the better I would be. So I walked to the Prowers' house and knocked at the door. Amadeus opened the door and invited me to come in.

"Good morning, Elias. Please, come in."

"Good morning, General. Your wife told me you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes indeed. And you can call me Amadeus you know, son." the fox friendly addressed me. I relaxed a little bit and Amadeus told me to join him in the living room. We both sat on the couch.

"Now Elias… I want to talk about your relationship with my wife."

My heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds. He knew! He knew about Rosemary and I! I didn't know what he was gonna do. Yell at me? Punching me? Cutting me in half with his saber? I started panicking.

"Amadeus… Listen… I-I swear to you it's not what you think..."

"Oh? You are not banging my wife then?"

Amadeus asked that with not a shred of anger in his tone, which really confused me.

"Yes… I mean no… I…" I didn't know what to answer.

"It's OK Elias. Relax. I know what Rosemary and you did. She explained it to me."

"She… She did?…"

"Yes. And I want you to know that it's OK."

"…What?…" What I just herd wasn't making any sense in my brain. So I asked Amadeus what was going on.

"Look, Elias, you know I fucked with your sister and I know you fucked my wife. And personally, I just want to be honest with you. Do you mind that I and your sister are..."

"I don't think so…"

"Well the same goes for you and my Rosemary. You want to have fun with her? Go head! I won't object as long as you don't hurt her. And I'll make sure not to hurt Sally either. Is it OK with you?"

"Yes of course. Thank you for being so understanding!"

"Hey! Why would the girls be the only ones to be able to switch partners and have fun? Now when does your wife come back?"

"Not until a few hours."

"So I guess we have the time for a couple of drinks and a movie then?"

"Um… Sure why not."

Amadeus went to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of beer. He gave me one of them before putting a tape into the player. I asked him what it was and he told me to wait. Suddenly, the video was playing on the TV screen but to my surprise it showed Rosemary and my mother, Queen Alicia, on a bed caressing each other body, but they were much younger.

"Mom?…"

"Don't tell you're surprised. You're mother was a real nymphomaniac even before you were born."

"Sweet Aurora, they are gorgeous!"

"Yes they are."

We kept watching the tape and I got to admit: the two girls were really hot. I started to get a boner but tried to not pay attention to it and I kept drinking my beer until it was empty. The video kept on going and it just became hotter and hotter. Amadeus then broke the silence.

"Say… Do you mind if I masturbate?"

"What?!"

"I got a hard on and it will take hours for me to calm down if I don't take care of it now. So I wanted to know if it would bother you."

"Um no… Go head..." I answered, not sure that it was the right thing to do.

Amadeus got rid of his uniform and started jerking himself off next to me. I don't know why but watching him made me feel harder than before and it started to hurt.

"Don't stay like that, join me."

"But… Wouldn't that be… weird?"

"There's nothing weird in masturbating with someone you know. A lot of guys masturbate together." (Editor's note: I don't think it's true.)

"Well okay then..." I said while getting rid of my clothes.

Once I was fully naked, I sat back on the couch next to Amadeus and touched myself while watching the TV. After being so pent up, it felt really good to relax myself.

" _Pant_ Ah yes that's right..."

"Haha, you seems to enjoy yourself."

"I do. _Grunt_ "

I then started to jerk myself faster and faster. I was going to come soon. But suddenly I felt something on my dick which wasn't my hand. Amadeus had took my dick in his hand and forbade my own hand to get back to work.

"Amadeus… What… What are your doing…?"

"You're going to fast. At this rate, you will never make it to the end of the tape. You gotta do it much more slower, like this."

I shivered when Amadeus slowly stroke my cock in his hand. I was so close and going at this rate was like a torture… I really enjoyed it though. Amadeus kept stroking himself as he was pleasuring me. He noticed that I was looking at his shaft and set his dick free from his hand.

"Do you want to touch it?"

I approached my hand from the General's dick, but right before touching it I hesitated. I gathered my courage and managed to slightly touch it with the tip of my fingers. Amadeus smiled at me as I was getting more assurance by caressing his shaft before taking it in full hand.

"Good. Now stroke me. Just like I did with you."

We both stroked each other while watching the rest of the tape. The situation was strange… But I think we both enjoyed giving pleasure to the other.

"Amadeus… I-I am coming!"

I released a big load of cum, which ended on the general's hand, who was still jerking me. Once he let go off my cock, I noticed how much of my cum was on his hand. So I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand next to my mouth so that my tongue could do its work. I made sure to lick Amadeus hand and fingers slowly to tease him a bit. He eventually made me suck every of his fingers.

"How was it?"

" _Gulp_ … Delicious." I said after swallowing the rest of my cum.

Amadeus took his boots off and faced me while standing on his knees on the couch. His dick was pointing right at my face. "Would you like to try mine?" he said as pre-cum was dropping from his fully erected sex.

"I would love to..." I said before giving a soft kiss at the fox cock tip. I then wrapped my lips around the tip and caressed it with my tongue. Amadeus moaned and put his hand on my head.

"Fuck… This feels good… Think you can take it all, Elias?"

Before I could say anything, Amadeus pushed my head and made me take all of his penis into my mouth. I didn't really liked being forced like this, but the general did it so gently that I enjoyed it at the end. When he felt himself coming, Amadeus pushed his dick right to the bottom of my throat and used both of his hands to hold my head in place.

" _Grunt_ Shit I'm coming!" I big load of thin cum invaded my throat and mouth. Once Amadeus finally blew all of his load, he took his dick out of my mouth so that I could swallow his cum, which I was eager to do.

"Oh man… _Pant…_ You're pretty good, your Majesty."

"Thank you." I said while licking the rest of cum that was on his dick.

"I see you are hard again, sir..."

Amadeus smiled at me and get out of the couch. He walked to the table in the living room. He put his hands and the table and swung his ass at me.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Elias?"

I took off my boots and walked to the general. I kissed both of his butt cheeks before placing myself at his entrance.

"Just be gentle. It has been a long time since I-Aaah Fuck!" He didn't have the time to finish his sentence that I had already shoved the top of my dick inside him. I went slower for the rest of it though.

" _Moan_ … Shit shit shit you're big! Humpf!"

When all of my dick was inside him, I gave Amadeus some time to get used to my size and shape.

" _Pant_ … OK… Now fuck me hard, boy!"

I didn't argue with the order and started to bang Amadeus ass very hard. After all… He asked for it, didn't he? His ass felt so gooood… His moans were making me even more horny. I laid myself on his back and wrapped my arms around him so I could be in a better position to increase my speed. After a few minutes of sonic speed (I'm ashamed of that pun), I felt that I was about to cum.

" _Pant_ … I can feel you pulsing… Are you close?… _Grunt_ "

"Ah! Yeah..."

"All right… Make sure to burst in my ass… I want to feel your hot seed inside me..."

"You got it, Amadeus… _Grunt_ Here it comes!"

I came inside the brown fox and, believe me or not, it was the most amazing orgasm I ever had in my life. Amadeus was milking me and by the sounds he was making and the look on his face, he was loving it. When I finally pulled out, he put both of his hands on his butt cheeks and caressed them.

"Mmm yes… Cum in my ass… Been so long…" He then turned towards me and locked his lips with mine.

"Next time, I am the one on top, okay?"

"Whenever and wherever you want." I answered. We then kissed again and used our tongue this time.

"I have to admit, when your mother suggested this, I wasn't sure this was a good idea..."

"My mother? Suggesting what?" I asked Amadeus, completely confused.

"Well, back in the days, there was four of us: your father, General Armand D'Coolette and Commander Ian St. John and me. We used to have little sessions like this one."

"And mother knew about this?!"

"Yes. And she tough that I could train you and, maybe, bring the whole thing back together."

"How does it work?"

"It's simple: you can have sex with whoever you want as long as they are comfortable with it and as long as you don't hurt them."

"Oh? So... Just like with the girls. How do we do that?"

"You're the king. It's up to you. Do you have anybody in mind who would like to join?"

"Hm. No I don't."

"It's OK. There is no rush. Sweet Aurora, I am all sweaty thanks to the fuck you just gave me. I think I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join?"

"As if you didn't already know the answer..."

We both went to the Prowers bathroom and went under the shower together. We kissed and cuddled each other while washing ourselves. Once we got out of the bathroom, Rosemary was already back, had picked our clothes and put them on the table.

"Thank you Rosemary. Sorry for the mess..." I said while buttoning my uniform.

"Don't worry, my King. It's all right. I see you two had fun..."

"You can't imagine how much fun we had, darling. Right, your Majesty?" Amadeus said. I kissed him to approve his statement, in front of Rosemary. She then kissed me before I said goodbye.

"I have got to go now. Megan will be back in a few hours."

"If you still have some time, there is one last thing I would like you two to do." Rosemary said.

"And what is it?"

Rosemary went to the kitchen and came back with some empty bottles. She placed one in front of me and one in front of her husband. She then released her breasts from her gown and knelt before us and took our cocks in her hands to masturbate us.

"What do you think?" Amadeus asked while looking at me.

"… I think I have the time for a couple of bottles..."

 **And end of Chapter 7! Don't miss the next chapter!**

 **And maybe some reviews… Maybe?...**


	8. What is going on

**As some of you may have noticed, this fanfiction hasn't been updated since a very long time, and for many reasons.**

 **The first one being that I don't have a lot of free time to work on those.**

 **And the second is that I feel like this fanfic is just a really big mess:**

 **This fanfiction was based on the fanfic of GrayPaulineces "My Mother's Keeper". I really liked the idea of a story based on Sally and Queen Alicia.**

 **Then I added Nicole, then Rosie, Elias, the Prower Family, and there is still characters I would like to add…**

 **There is just too many characters and too many stories I would have liked to tell. And trying to include everything in one fanfic really is a nightmare. The story was going everywhere and I didn't know what to write anymore. This is mostly why I lost interest into writing this story.**

 **But I simply refuse to let this story down. I plan on remaking this fanfiction!**

 **Here is the idea:**

 **I'm going to do a fresh start. I'll rewrite "Sweet Royal Love". The story will remain the same for the most part, though some things may change here and there. This new redone fanfic will focus on the inter-courses of the Acorn family and will serve as a start for the "universe" I'd like to create. I'll simply write the other stories in other fanfic (such as the Tails x girls story, the Elias x Amadeus story, and much more ^^)**

 **I think I'll leave the original "Sweet Royal Love" online. And I'll put a link to the new version once it will be ready.**


End file.
